The Phoenix and The Warrior
by LunaCross37
Summary: Azula watched as Zuko was banished from the fire nation and tried to act as if she didn't care but truth was Zuko was the only person who knew the real Azula. Azula cared about Zuko and nobody else never anyone but him. She goes searching for Zuko and meets team avatar. She will have to fight the urge to kidnap The Avatar however and the urge to love a certain watertriber.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this fic i'm not sure where it will go but I will try to make it interesting.

-Chapter 1-

Azula watched as Zuko was banished from the fire nation and tried to act as if she didn't care but truth was Zuko was the only person who knew the real Azula. Azula cared about Zuko and nobody else never anyone but him, her only friends were Ty lee and Mai.

It had been years since his banishment and she couldn't take the loneliness anymore. She strode into her father's office and motioned for the guards to leave them.

"Father, I have a proclamation" she said with a venomous sneer "You may speak your mind, Azula." "I wish to search for the Avatar with my own ship, Zuko is obviously never going to find him and I wish to find him before my.. brother" she lied.

"All i need is a boat and well i don't think i need to take any guards" she laughed "With my ability I.." she was cut off by her father "Your ability is great but that does not mean you won't need any guards." "Father this is a way you can test my" she paused and then spoke again "ability to do something my brother can not."

"Where will you go first" The fire Lord questioned "I think its only fitting that i go to Ba Sing Se" "I will disguise myself as an Earth Kingdom commoner obviously."

-narrating on Zuko's point of view-

Zuko was sitting with "Team Avatar" in Iroh's tea shop while everyone was enjoying some well deserved rest. He got up and said that he was going to head home, he walked out of the tea shop and looked into the sky thinking of his sister whom he hadn't laid eyes on for years.

As Zuko began walking to the big house he was renting and which he stayed alone he was stopped by a certain water triber. "Zuko there is some things that need discussing about you and my sister being a couple" Sokka said with his chest puffed out. "first things first" Zuko raised his hand up in front of Sokka and motioned for him to be quiet.

"I hear someone" Zuko whispered and him and Sokka quickly got in a fighting stance as a dark figure came running towards them. "ZUUUUKOOOOO" they figure yelled and as the shadow slowly came into view Zuko dropped his sword and stared at the figure "It c..couldn't be" he said his voice shaking. Azuka threw her arms around her brother and he slightly fell backwards and she held him, Sokka standing there confused as ever.

"A..a..zula" Zuko questioned finally coming out of shock Sokka quickly said "You mean Princess Azula, that Azula" he took his fighting stance again. "Sokka I wouldn't" Zuko looked firm and sincere but Sokka didn't care, he knew of Azula and the things she had done. He ran towards her and she quickly jabbed him in different pressure point before toppled over. "Learned that from Ty lee" "Peasant" Azula whipped around and looked back at Zuko smiling.

The rest of team avatar came running towards them, panting Katara said "I heard someone yell your name" She motioned to Zuko. "Azula looked at Katara and quickly snapped "You dare stand in our presence without permission as if you are our equal" team avatar looked at each other questioningly. Zuko then grabbed Azula's hand and began walking to his house and motioned everyone to follow.

-back to narrating Azula's Point of view-

They all sat down and Zuko explained everything to everyone while Azula explained how she had told her father she was going to find the avatar "I assume its you" she motioned to Aang. "Honestly you are not what i would of imagined" she began to laugh for the first time in many years since the day Zuko was banished, she had never laughed again.

She then looked at Sokka and Katara "Sorry for yelling about you being a peasant I was trying to make it believable in case there was spy's." "I don't entirely trust my father" Azula said expressionless.

Everyone was walking out the door and Sokka looked back at Azula and smiled, it was a sincere smile and the next thing Azula knew her heart was beating at the speed of light.

Azula said goodnight to her brother and went into the extra bedroom. She had to capture the avatar so that he brother might come back she just had to but he was just a kid and he was very friendly despite her being fire-nation..

Team avatar was sincere and friendly over the next couple of weeks especially Sokka who in Azula's mind was trying much too hard. They were making it very hard for her to have to betray them and honestly didn't know if she could.

-now Sokka's point of View-

Gosh this is how i felt about Yui, I'm a warrior I can't let it get to me for all i know she will end up turning into the sun, he frowned at the thought. "Yea like thats possible" Katara said annoyed " Did I say that all aloud" he said straightening up and looking around cautiously to see who could of hear him "Yes you did" Katara smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm late I have been super busy and stuff please leave constructive criticism and esc.

HOPE YOU ENJOY

Azula knew that to get her brother back she would have to kidnap the Avatar but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She Could not however bring her brother back empty handed. She just couldn't let petty feeling get in the way, she had to take him. Azula could tell her brother would never agree to kidnapping the avatar but there was really no other way.

"So as I was saying" Sokka began as he followed Zuko who was looking at Swords in shops. "If you and my sister are going to be a "Couple" then there are some things we need to discuss" Sokka said as he puffed out his chest.

"Sokka" Zuko said while sighing before he exploded in rage "YOUR SISTER AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE" he then stormed off into another store to look for swords.

Sokka stood there with a face of utter confusion " and thats why your a firebender, because you so….. HOT-HEADED" "eh eh" Sokka said while he looked around to see if anyone heard his joke he then sighed and said with disappointment in his voice "No one is ever here for the good jokes"

Azula walked up to Aang who was currently alone at their house/apartment. She looked down at the ground then at Aang "My apologies Avatar but I want my brother back" she then used the technique she learned from Ty Lee and hit him in various pressure point and he fell to the ground.

Katara walked in right as Aang fell to the floor, she opened her canister of water on her side and tried to draw water from it. "I emptied it when you weren't paying attention, silly peasant" "I also arranged for there to be no water around" Azula smiled a weak smile and grabbed Aang before speeding past Katara.

She ran as fast as she could towards the gates and when they opened charged out towards where her boat was docked far away.

When she finally arrived she threw him in the prison cell and cuffed his hands . I have to go get Zuko but before she could do anything she heard yelling outside the boat "AZULA WHAT ARE

YOU DOING LET THE AVATAR GO" Azula immediately recognized this to be her brother.

She ran out on deck and looked over to see Zuko,Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara looked ready for battle but Zuko just looked angry. "Release him, WE TRUSTED YOU" screamed Katara "Silence your tongue peasant, this is a family matter which need not concern you" "Zuko I captured him so you can return home with me" Azula smiled.

"Azula as much as I want to go home this is not the way to go about it" yelled Zuko, Azula looked infuriated and looked down on them "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE" but before she finished her sentence an idea dawned on Azula.

"I have just had the most brilliant idea not that my ideas aren't already brilliant, if you come aboard my ship and come below, we can discuss it in my quarters" smiled Azula. "Why would we trust you aft..." Katara was cut off by Zuko who walked aboard the ship then turned to Katara and spoke "I trust her Katara" and continued walking.

"Zuko wait we sho.." but before she could finish Sokka began to walk aboard and turned to his sister "Katara, come on even if she is lying, we can take her" he smiled. Katara followed cautiously into the ship and into Azula's quarters.

"What is this brilliant idea of yours and where is Aang and if you pull anything I swa..." Katara was again cut off but this time by Aang who walked into the room "I'm right here Katara, she just let me out." "Now that we are all here I believe its my turn to speak" smirked Azula "Make it quick, I rather not hang around you more than I have to" Katara said while glaring at Azula.

"I think that you should let me take the avatar back" started Azula, Katara jumped up glaring hard at Azula "NOOO." Azula motioned her hands at Katara as if to silence her. "Let her finish Katara" said Zuko.

"If come back with the avatar, Zuko will be welcomed back and me and him can get information on our fathers every move" " I can bring Sokka with me and say he is a hired "Fighter" the water bender can be my new maid and toph can be my bodyguard" "We can then,when the times right of course free the avatar and attack my father when he least expects it" Azula finished grinning menacingly with her eyes closed and her legs crossed.

"Thats brilliant" Said toph and Sokka in unison "No way, that could just be a trap she set up with the fire lord and we might walk right into it" yelled Katara angrily "Katara" said Zuko softly "I trust her and her plan could help us win this war faster"

"Katara, I think we should go with this plan"Aang said while looking into Katara's eyes "Fine, but i'm going to be watching you Azula and if you betray us, you will regret it."

"Understood" said Azula before whispering "peasant" and standing up "well its decided we leave in the morning, I have various quarters for you to stay the night and I have outfits that will suit your new duties in the fire nation" smiled Azula.


	3. Chapter 3

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Its not super long and They will be longer I promise. I just don't want to make you wait and if i start writing one thing I have to write another and it doesn't get posted forever so I didn't want you to have to wait. Feedback is appreciated as well as constructive criticism. I would also like to thank someone who I will not name because I don't know if they would want me to but they told me about something and I just truly appreciate it THANKS SO MUCH.

Toph was wearing Bounty Hunter that they bought at the store in town and Sokka was wearing fire nation armor with a traditional fire nation helmet. Katara had fire nation maid clothes and Aang was wearing his normal clothing.

After everyone had said goodbye to Iroh and had bought plenty of supplies they set sail. They spent some time thinking of ways to make sure Aang wasn't harmed by the fire lord (And Azula wasn't in that conversation.)

They spent a few weeks sailing considering Appa was missing (Stupid Di Lee agents)

Azula was sitting in her room meditating when someone knocked on the door. "Enter" Azula said without moving from her meditation spot. "um I was wondering if I could ask you something" said a voice she knew to belong to Sokka. "I suppose so" Azula said before standing up and walking across the room to her bed and sitting down.

"Why are you helping us win the war, I was always told how ruthless fire-benders could be yet the Prince and Princess of the fire-nation are the only nice firebenders I have ever met, of all people you should be the most ruthless, yet here you are helping us, why?" questioned Sokka

"It's simple really, you have a sister and you would do anything for her, that is how I feel about Zuko, that is my answer" Azula stood up and walked over to Sokka and smiled "I have never met someone other than my brother who I have sincerely enjoyed being in the company of."

Azula walked out of her room and walked to where Team avatar and her had been having dinner. "We should be arriving tomorrow" said Zuko everyone nodded except for Katara who was staring down at her soup frowning "This could be a trap we shouldn't risk it, besides who's to say we won't get caught or Azula might change her mind."

Immediately after Katara finished her sentence Zuko stood up and glared at Katara "I trust my sister, Katara" and left the room, his food uneaten. Everyone looked around at each other and then to Katara who looked guilty and stood up and left the room as well.

After everyone had finished eaten and retired to their rooms, Azula went unto the top of the deck of the ship and sat down on a mat and stared at the stars. "Azula" said Katara with an edge to her voice "I'm trusting you for one reason and thats because everyone else does but if you eve.." but before Katara finished Azula got up and walked past her before she stopped and turned her head slightly to Katara.

"You have already told me what would happen if I betray you but lets get something straight, peasant, i'm not doing for this you i'm doing it for my brother, therefore i could not betray you because i'm not working with "you" in the first place" replied Azula who continued to walk to her room.

"and Katara it would do you good to avoid upsetting my brother because I will not allow him to feel anymore pain or sorrow, he has experience enough of it to last him a lifetime" finished Azula.

Azula entered her room and got into bed and entered into a dream. She was dressed in a lacy white gown and he looked so familiar and she knew in her heart they belonged together, she loved him, they would be together forever and their love would live on.

Azula woke up and looked around, what was that dream about, who was it about, her thinking came to a halt with a knock on the door and Sokka telling her they were almost at the fire-nation. She got dressed and put her hair up and put the Fire-nation Princess pin on.

They exited the boat with Azula and Zuko leading and Toph and Sokka on opposites sides of Aang who was in chains as well as Katara who was carrying all their items. They entered the Palace and walked straight into the Fire-Lords chambers.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN (Sokka really, was the dramatic effect really necessary -Katara)


	4. Chapter 4

So I went back and fixed the joke Sokka made because I realised I wrote Headed instead of hot headed so yea. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave constructive criticism esc, the usual. Its kind of funny because I never imagined Azula as a nice helpful person but in the show they did kind of stress how Azula felt alone and just wanted to be accepted by her mother or father. In the end she was betrayed (or at least from her point of view) by her friends and everyone she thought cared about her. I also did alter the events being that Zuko was friends with the avatar already. Azula in this story has already accepted her father doesn't care about her but her brother does and she will do anything to keep him around her. I did take the suggestion to spell check everything which I did and I always don't notice things till I publish it hah I hope its better.

ENJOY!

"Welcome back Azula, I see you have brought the traitor brother of yours" Said the Fire Lord. "Excuse me father but Zuko actually helped me capture the avatar" replied Azula "Did he now, I see my son's not a disappointment after all, welcome home, Zuko" finished the Fire Lord.

After a long heated chat with the fire lord (Pun intended) (This is what happens when you let one of Sokka's relatives narrate) Azula and Zuko went to breakfast. Sokka was the only one of them who actually stayed in the castle because he was a guard, Katara did her maid duties but didn't stay there.

"AZULAAAA" said a happy voice who came tearing into the dining room "YOUR BACK" AND YOU TO ZUUUKO". The happy voice belonged to Ty Lee who ran in and bowed to Azula and Zuko, then from behind her appeared Mai. "Oh hello" said Azula, there was an awkward staring moment between Zuko and Mai and both Ty Lee and Azula were sitting there smiling their face off.

A cough came from a guard that Azula knew was Sokka, she then walked over to him and punched him in the gut, "You ruined the moment" she whispered. Sokka was slightly surprised to see no one was surprised by Azula's actions and then he remembered that Azula was the ruthless Fire-nation princess.

Mai and Zuko went outside to "talk" and Ty Lee told Azula that she had to go run an errand

Sokka sat there cringing from pain while Zuko and Mai had an awkward silent conversation.

Azula went to her room and sat on the bed thinking to herself "What have I done, I wanted my brother back but why would I promise the avatar I would help him win the war, I just want to be alone with my brother I don't care about anything but him, Maybe I could help them get rid of my father and then I can get rid of them and then we would truly be alone but we would be alone together."

There was a knock on the door and Azula said enter, it was Zuko, he shut the door before speaking up. "What's your real motive Azula I know you wouldn't help anyone, without an ulterior motive" "Zu Zu trust your sister a little more if you didn't trust me, why did you come with me" answered Azula "Azula, you told me that you fe.." "WELL brother I must be going to check on something thats not here" Interrupted Azula before she walked out of her room and straight into Sokka.

"How dare you, oh its you" Azula said before knocking him over "Out of my way" she said as she strode off. Sokka was sitting there on the ground and then it was as if something had slapped him across the face when he realised that he had trusted the fire-nation princess and that he had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth.

She was afterall known for her trickery, he shook his head to get the idea out of his head, they had no choice now, They were after all in possession of Aang and all Azula would have to do was give the word and everything was over.

Azula hadn't done anything yet but Sokka couldn't voice his thoughts it might upset her. Sokka's thoughts were interrupted by Zuko who exited Azula's room looking slightly nervous.

"Get off the ground" Zuko said before walking in the opposite direction Azula went. Zuko was upset it was his fault that they trusted Azula, He knew she would never betray him but he knew she wasn't one to keep her promise to anyone else, what was she thinking, he needed to find out.

Katara was cleaning clothes very vigorously as she thought of everything "Azula Azula Azula, betrayal, i know it , betrayal, this could all go downhill so fast, we are at her mercy." "If you scrub any harder you'll rip the clothes" Said a voice that Katara did not know, she looked up and saw a serious looking face that she did not know, the girl had black hair and had her eyes narrowed on Katara.

"My name is Mai, I heard a rumor of you having feelings for my boyfriend" "Who is your boyfriend?" questioned Katara "Prince Zuko." Katara sat there frozen thinking to herself "He has a girlfriend, oh well that makes sense I um am totally fine with it."

" I don't know what you're referring to, where did you hear this rumor" "From a guard" replied Mai Katara immediately knew it was Sokka "Well its a lie" Katara retorted. "It better be" Mai said and turned and walked away.

Katara was so furious with Sokka, she could of gotten in big trouble or they could of been discovered.

Azula walked slowly thinking things over trying to decide what to do and when to do things. Azula finally knew what to do and she went to the last place she saw Sokka.

"Guard go to my room please" she told Sokka. He entered her room and she shut the door behind her "Sokka, I honestly don't want you not to trust me I can see it in your eyes right now you detest me, just like my mother" Azula said while looking at Sokka.

Azula thought of Sokka as the easiest person on team Avatar to manipulate and thats what she was going to do, she would use him to get what she wanted. Although to her what she wanted wasn't even very clear to herself.

Azula is a manipulative person but could she truly use Sokka like a clueless pawn? Probably but who knows how far she will go or how long she will go.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I really appreciate all the feedback I get it really helps me write these things. Like I said last chapter I don't really see Azula like a good friendly person but at the same time, things could of gone different for her in the show. I don't know if she will end up with Sokka and buddy pals with everyone or if she will betray them. I just need to see what happens and where I decide to go.

This story is on a different timeline and Zuko never truly tried to capture Aang once he met him. So everyone trusts Zuko.

Zuko has always been my favorite character from the first episode of ATLA and I never shipped him and Katara i mean I did slightly but i like the idea of Mai and him better. I'm the only person who ships them practically but I don't know if they will end up together Its so early in the story anything can happen.

By the way I was listening to sad music when i wrote this so, it kinda turned out depressing. LONGEST CHAPTER YET THOUGH! I should listen to music more often when I write these.

Azula was sitting by the pond with the turtle-ducks and playing with her fire. Zuko appeared and sat besides Azula then began to talk "Azula, it was selfish of me to come back with you, I didn't want to leave you alone and i missed you but I put my friends in danger, its not that I don't trust you but I know you and you are not going to help them."

Azula stared at the turtle-ducks then laid her head on her brothers shoulder "Zuko, thank you, for being selfish." Zuko stared at the turtle-ducks as well and put his arm around his sister as the sun began to set "Don't break your promise, Azula, I want to help them, defeat father" Zuko said as he and his sister sat by the tranquil pond.

"I can't make any promises Zuko but" Azula stopped and closed her eyes as she lay on her brothers shoulder "I'm sorry Zuko, I just can't promise you anything." Zuko frowned and then spoke again "Azula, I..I.I" Zuko sighed "Azula I know who you are and you told me yourself that nobody gets you, but Azula, these people they're right about the war, and father is wrong"

"Zuko, I don't care about the war I care about you and whatever happens can happen and I could care less as long as you're spared in the end" Azula said as she began to drift into sleep, she felt safe with Zuko, she didn't know why, it was a weakness she supposed, maybe it was because no one ever showed interest in her and now that someone did she couldn't let anybody have him, maybe thats why she couldn't let team avatar remain alive.

Azula awoke and she was in her bed, it was dark outside, she sat up and put her arms around her knees and smiled, he is home. She got out of bed and dressed, she walked outside of her room and towards Zuko's room.

She opened the door and he wasn't there, she then walked around looking for him. Azula decided she could see him later and walked outside to a big open area. Azula then began to practice her lightning and she shot it in various places.

"Azula" said a voice that Azula knew belonged to the waterbender "Princess Azula" corrected Azula "Fine Princess Azula" said Katara with annoyance "I don't know what you did to get my brother to like you so much but your tricks won't work with me"

"You are really a drag, you know that, you're always threatening me and being rude, why can't we be friends" said Azula tauntingly. "You know perfectly well" Katara answered "How about we have a good little practice battle" Azula suggested.

Katara agreed, maybe out of anger to get back at Azula, Katara would only realise later that it was a mistake. "I will enjoy putting you in your place, peasant" Azula said before getting in her fighting stance.

When they began Azula launched herself forward and did various flips before Katara drew water from some jugs, Azula quickly hit Katara's pressure points and then a menacing grin spread across her face "You will never have my brother" and she began to make lightning and as she shot it at Katara she noticed a shadow shoot across the yard and try and take the Lightning but got shot with it instead.

Azula quickly realised who it was and was frozen in her spot, her fingers pointing out and smoke emanating from her fingertips.

Sokka began to run across the yard towards the now limp body that had fallen to the ground but Azula stuck out her arm in front of him. She then whispered "You'll give yourself up if you break guard like that, go get the castle physicians."

Katara sat there in shock because of the body that had been hit in front of her and was now lying on the floor in front of her lifeless and shook the shock from her head and ran towards the body and knelt down and began to heal him. Azula was biting her lip and digging her nails into her side causing herself to bleed as she knelt by her brothers side.

Sokka ran as fast as he could and got the physicians and they brought Zuko's body into his bedroom and set him on his bed, Azula had the physicians sware to say nothing about Katara's waterbending while she tried to heal him.

Sokka was in the room with Katara and Azula who was now staring hard at the ground. Azula was so furious with herself and everyone there was no question anymore, she had to kill everyone and everything that stood between her and her brother.

Sokka tried to pat Azula on the back but she slapped his hand away from hers. Azula walked over to the flowers that Toph had dropped off and Azula took the flowers out of the vase and threw the vase at the wall and burned the flowers.

Azula had anger etched across her face and looked at Sokka who looked at Azula with fear on his face, Azula screamed and ran out of the room, they were all the same, they didn't understand her they were all afraid of her but Zuko he understood.

She kept running as fast as she could and ripped the doors open into her room and slammed them, she then jumped into her bed and began sobbing into her pillow. He had to be okay he just had to.

Azula thought to herself how stupid dueling Katara was, she had to keep their trust for now and Sokka was her pawn or was her? was he just scared of her? they were all the same all of them except for Zuko who had been fatally injured by her own hands.

Maybe they were all right she was just a monster, she had after all hurt the only one who ever cared about her.

There was a knock on the door and Azula staggered to open in and Sokka entered. Azula didn't want anyone to see her like this anymore than they had today "Get out" Azula screeched. Sokka went to say something but looked into Azula's eyes and he left.

Deep down she had hoped that Sokka wouldn't of left but what did she expect no one understood her like her brother, no one.

Azula reached her hand out to grab Sokka's but then wrenched it back and slammed the door. What was she doing, only Zuko would understand. Zuko, her brother, who could be dying because of her stupidity.

Sokka walked slowly towards Zuko's room and looked back at Azula's door, he felt terrible, he was mad at Azula for trying to attack his sister but at the same time he was upset that Zuko was injured and then he felt bad for Azula who had accidentally hurt her own sibling.

Everything was a mess, everything, everywhere, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, like Zuko might.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I kind of write chapters whenever I have inspiration and I keep getting inspiration for this story and write them a little while before I post them. I love the reviews I get more than anything. So please leave the usual reviews and constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy, we are getting serious.

-chapter-

Azula dreamt of Zuko dying that night and was awoken by a excruciating pain in her right leg. She looked down and realised that her leg was bleeding ferociously and had burn marks surrounding it.

She bit her lip trying not to yell out in pain and realised she must of burned and cut herself with her hands in her sleep, the dream was so awful it must of affected her enough to do so.

There was a knock on the door and Katara's voice "Azula, Zuko wants to see you" Azula let out a cough trying to keep from crying at the mention of her brothers name "Understood" Azula answered in her wavering voice.

Katara felt so bad for Azula, it was as if she was a whole new person after what had happened to Zuko. She knew that she shouldn't trust Azula but she couldn't help it, if Katara had hurt Sokka she would be absolutely heartbroken.

Azula stood up and let out a yelp of pain as she fell to the ground, she couldn't stand, it hurt. She then began to drag herself to the door and stood as much as she could, Azula used the door handle to balance herself and opened the door before falling down in the hallway.

Sokka rushed and caught Azula as she began to fall "Are you ok" Sokka said "I'm fi..ne" Azula said almost out of breath, "Zuu..ko." Sokka helped Azula to Zuko's room (although she was very resistant) and tried to ask her what was wrong but she stayed silent until they entered Zuko's room and she told him to leave.

Azula sat down in a chair right next to his bed and looked at her brother whose face was pure white, Zuko was pretty pale normally but this was a ghostly pale. "Azula, don't blame them or yourself" Zuko said weakly, Azula burst out into tears and threw her arms around her brothers neck, knocking the chair to the floor "I'm sorry i'm so so sorry" she cried.

Sokka ran into the room and looked to see what the crash was and saw Azula crying and Zuko just looked at him and Sokka left the room. He was completely dazed by everything, Sokka was so out of focus that he ran straight into Katara and they both fell over. he helped her up and just stared back towards Zuko's room.

"KATARA" Zuko screamed, Sokka and Katara both ran towards Zuko's room and threw the doors open. Azula was lying over Zuko and wasn't moving "She just passed out" Zuko said while he tried to sit up but Katara quickly made him go back down.

Zuko began to lose consciousness again and he muttered "Take..care..o. ' Katara nodded and Zuko smiled before passing out.

Sokka gathered Azula in his arms and took her to her room and layed her on her bed. Katara noticed blood dripping from her leg and quickly pulled the bottom part of her pants up. Katara let out a gasp of horror at the sight of her leg and Sokka stared at it with his mouth wide open, it was awful completely awful.

Katara stared at it before speaking "Its infected and its been severely burned" Sokka flinched when she said these words even though it was completely obvious. "I helped her walk to Zuko's room, i'm such an idiot I should've realised" Sokka said in a furious tone Katara frowned and held her hand to Azula's forehead.

She quickly snapped her hand back "She is burning up, Sokka get me water and a rag" Katara said, Sokka took off to find what she had asked. The whole time thinking about Azula and the scene he had witnessed.

Katara grabbed Azula's hand and squeezed it, Katara didn't tell Sokka but she thought that Azula's leg was infected to the point it could kill her, she had a better chance at survival than Zuko however and Katara wouldn't give up on either of them, even if Azula did try and kill her, she wouldn't give up.

He ran as fast as he could, she would be fine and so would Zuko they had to be, they just had to. Sokka thought about how with Zuko and Azula both unconscious team Avatar's covers could be easily blown but thats not what mattered now, what mattered was whether or not they would be ok. Besides the fire-lord had been gone for weeks dealing with certain matters.

Azula awoke in the dark of night and could barely move, she did however manage to move her eyes around and noticed Sokka sleeping in a chair next to her. It was comical really the way he was sleeping, his mouth was wide open and he had slide down half of the chair.

She smiled and tried to get out of bed but she had no strength, it made her furious to be in such a weak state. Azula was a little delusional with her fever and everything in her sight began to blur and it was as if her mind reset.

"Zu..ko" Azula muttered as she tried desperately to cling to consciousness, her words awoke Sokka who quickly got up and walked over to Azula. "You've been unconscious for a couple hours, do you feel alright" Sokka asked "Zuu..ko" Azula repeated and reached her hand out and grabbed Sokka's "Brother" she smiled.

"It's me Sokka" he said "Brother" Azula repeated and smiled "I hurt everywhere" she whispered "I don't like it make it stop" she said tears filling her eyes. Sokka was trying to explain that he wasn't Zuko but she was in such a sickly state she understood nothing. He felt awful seeing Azula like this and wanted nothing more than to go run and get Zuko but he knew that Zuko was in no state to move and neither was Azula.

When Azula finally passed out Sokka went and got Katara and told her that she had woken up and thats all he said. Katara nodded and walked into the room and began trying to heal Azula's leg, it was a terrible sight when Katara began healing, Azula was thrashing and shrieking at the pain.

"Sokka, come hold her hand, I don't think she is conscious but I need both hands to heal and this is very painful for her" Katara said, Sokka nodded and walked over to her bed and grasped her burning hand.

Katara began to heal and Azula let out a terrible scream and thrashed her body around, she then threw her hand to her neck and began scratching at it. It took both Katara and Sokka to restrain her "She still isn't conscious" Katara said and then Sokka looked at the place where Azula was scratching and on the far bottom of her neck there was a long burn mark leading down from her neck.

"Katara" Sokka said in shock "Katara, look at this" Katara walked over and let out a gasp as she looked at the burn mark leading down Azula's neck.. Azula tried to scratch her neck again but Katara and Sokka grabbed her arm, she then muttered "Makan."

Sokka sat there and Katara continued her healing, Azula thrashed and screamed to the point where tears began to fill even Katara's eyes. It was completely terrible and only when Katara left to go heal Zuko did Sokka truly feel like crying.

He resisted but thought about the burn on Azula's neck "what's that burn from" Sokka asked, Azula was conscious, the healing had knocked her out of unconsciousness. Azula stared at Sokka her eyes barely open, she wanted no one to see her like this..no one..

Sokka stood up from the chair and looked at Azula before saying "I'm not afraid of you, I know you didn't mean to hurt your brother and I think deep down you're a nice person" Azula stared at him but she couldn't mutter words even if she wanted to in the weak state she was in.

She was so weak and it felt like there was fire eating her up from the inside out. Azula hated being weak and she just wanted to scream at Sokka to get her brother and to leave her alone. Azula passed out once more and Sokka went to Zuko's room.

He entered and Katara was healing Zuko, Sokka sat down and stared at the ground with his hands folded.

Katara finally left and Zuko was semi-conscious, Katara had told Sokka not to mention Azula getting hurt because she didn't want to worry Zuko anymore while he was injured.

Sokka told him anyways and Zuko didn't even flinch at the words he just looked sad, Zuko finally spoke "She has done it before or at least almost." Sokka stared at Zuko and Zuko sighed and spoke weakly " I will tell you although she wouldn't want me to... I..I think its for the best."

I hope you enjoyed! Most words yet! 1500 words exactly not counting the parts that arn't the actual story. So basically im not counting this part in the word count.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy! leave those great reviews like usual.

-chapter-

While Sokka and Zuko were in the other room Azula awoke and grabbed the hand mirror that was by her bed and stared into it. As Azula saw her face she stretched her hand out and touched it in the mirror.

Azula then screamed and punched the mirror and threw it across the room. She looked at her fist and her knuckles were bleeding where the shards of glass had cut them. She sighed and closed her eyes as she heard someone coming...they must have heard me, Azula chuckled "They act like they actually care about me."

Katara came running into the room and saw the glass shards scattered across the room. She walked over to Azula and sat down in the chair next to her and grasped her hand.

Sokka heard a scream come from the other room and looked at Zuko, Zuko nodded and Sokka left. He knew now, Zuko had told him everything and he was going to be there for Azula while Zuko was hurt.

He ran into Azula's room and Katara was standing up and she had tears in her eyes, when she realised Sokka was there she ran and hugged him. "I grabbed her hand and.." she didn't go on, Sokka walked over and took Azula's hand it was all cut up, he noticed the glass shards and anger welled up inside him. He began walking around the room "I SHOULDN'T OF LEFT HER" Sokka yelled.

He then knelt down by her bed and grabbed her hand "Katara.." Sokka didn't finish and Katara left. Tears began rolling down his face and Sokka spoke in a voice barely higher than a whisper "I'm not Makan" He felt Azula's hand tighten by the mention of this name.

"Get out" Azula said weakly "Azula, Zuko told me, ok he told me about Makan and everything you went through and how when you were younger you… Azula passed out as Sokka went on and she dreamt of Makan and everything that happened.

-Azula's past-

6 year old Azula sat on the edge of a cliff, a cliff that was hanging over the ocean and she swung her legs over the cliff and watched the beautiful sunset. She sighed and played with her fire as she watched the sun descend, the sun made her feel so strong and she loved to feel strong.

As Azula stood up to walk back to the palace the cliff began to shake and it gave out. Azula began to fall and she couldn't do anything she was completely helpless. Then out of nowhere a hand stretched out and caught her and pulled her up on to the land.

Azula landed on this person who rescued her and stood up and looked into what she realised was a boys eyes "Thank you" she said and helped him off the ground. The boy spoke "My name is Makan i'm the son of the Lieutenant Lee" Azula laughed and spoke "Everyone is named Lee" the boy began to laugh as well.

The boy spoke again "I'm very honored to meet you Princess Azula, your so very lovely and your beauty is just as I would of imagined" his voice was so smooth and nice. Azula nodded mainly because she was speechless and began walking to the palace, she thought to herself, how usually everyone was too scared to talk to her, let alone compliment her.

The boy then called out from behind her "Princess may I see you again, your beauty is too exquisite to go uncomplemented" Azula froze and turned her head before she spoke "the beach, tomorrow" and she ran off towards the palace.

-4 years later-

Azula was walking around on the beach with Makan and they were messing with their fire "hey Azula, my beautiful princess I love you and your exquisite beauty inside and out, the fact that your mother can not see it is disappointing." Azula froze and spoke and began to run down the beach, Makan laughed and joined her as they ran down the beach. Makan spoke "I admire your speed my Princess" Azula retorted "I have a name" Makan smirked "You have many names in my mind, my beauty."

Azula stopped and she was panting, she threw sand at Makan's face "Hey want to maybe do a practice battle for some fun, nothing serious, I would never want to damage your beautiful face, not that anything could damage your beauty."

She laughed and turned towards the palace " the beach, tomorrow" and ran off towards her home. Azula felt as if someone cared about her and it made her so happy.

Azula headed towards the turtle-duck pond and sat down and stared at the mother turtle-duck and the baby turtle ducks, suddenly the happiness she felt was gone, her mother never loved her like the turtle-duck mother loved her babies and she wished more than anything her mother did.

"Azula I have been trying to tell you for 4 years but I don't trust Makan, no one is that nice" Zuko said as he walked over to where Azula was. "Just go hang out with your girlfriend" Azula grumpily answered, Zuko blushed and spoke "She is not my girlfriend, she is your friend" Zuko stormed away.

The next morning Azula got ready as quick as possible and tried to head straight for the beach but her mother stopped her and made her eat breakfast. After Azula ate breakfast she quickly tore off to the beach and waited for Makan.

"I see my beautiful princess has been waiting for her prince" said the smooth voice Azula knew was Makan. She turned around and stood up off the rock she was sitting on and spoke "are you ready."

"Anytime my lovely lady is" Makan replied, they stood up and took their fighting stances. They began and Azula blasted out fire with a fiery passion (lol pun intended) and Makan blocked and tripped over a rock and was knocked over.

Azula quickly ran over to him and held her hand at his face "I win, that was easy" Azula said before turning around and walking off. Makan's anger got the best of him, he blasted a fire straight at Azula and it got the side of her neck.

She yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. "I will not lose, I just want to be royalty you are in my way, I will marry you and I WILL BE THE FIRE LORD, I WILL BECOME FIRE-LORD NO MATTER WHAT" Makan's normal soft voice was replaced with a crazed maniacal sneer and his face was covered in a psychopathic rage.

He cackled and began to run towards Azula his arms flapping around crazily. Makan was about to blast Azula with his fire but was stopped by Zuko who jumped in front of her and began to blast fire at Makan. Zuko blasted a fire-ball so massive at Makan in all his anger and rage that it knocked him over.

Makan quickly got up and took off towards the town. "I told you not to trust him" Zuko said as he turned around and noticed Azula kneeling on the ground grasping her neck and crying. Zuko tried to walk over and ask what was wrong but she shoved him off and stood up "Don't mention what he did, just leave it I will be fine."

Zuko watched Azula walk back towards the palace after having her heart crushed, by that jerk.

-back to normal times-

Azula awoke and saw Sokka staring at her "You remind me of him" Sokka froze and stared at Azula, she laughed and spoke "Value your life peasant, I will end it" Sokka frowned and spoke "I'm going to stay by your side until you realise you can trust me."

She didn't know what to do he was relentless, honestly did he really think she would ever trust him. Azula mustered as much strength as she could and jumped out of her bed and shot fire and Sokka knocking him back and then she proceeded to jump out her window. Azula ran towards the beach she knew just where to go.

Azula could of just called the guards and got Sokka arrested but she couldn't for some odd reason and the beach seemed much more tranquil. She ran into a cave on the beach and pulled back a rock and crawled into a big hole and then began to seal the hole up with the rock.

Azula used to hide in here when she didn't want to see anyone, or when she didn't want people to see her crying.. Before Azula shut the cave however she fell backwards, she was so weak and tired.

Sokka got up as fast as he could and called after Katara, she came running in "Azula ran off" Sokka said before hopping out the window after her, he had no time to waste he had to find her. He would not allow her to be alone, she had just got Zuko back and now she might lose him, he would comfort her until Zuko could.

Someone ran into the cave and spoke in a voice that seemed as if it belonged to an angelic prince and Azula knew this voice although she wish she did not "Azula, good to see you again, its been far too long, my lovely princess." The voice was so soft and loving and it was such a sweet voice it was almost hard to think of the person who lay behind the soft voice.

FOR NARNIA...oh wait wrong story…..FOR AZULA! AND OTHERS! lol I hope your enjoying the story! I just really enjoy this whole plot base and I love how Aang is just chilling in prison this whole time. lol chillin with the villains! if you were wondering, which I will mention at some point but Toph is "guarding" Aang in prison so he isn't being beaten up or anything.

Longest chapter yet! they keep getting longer and longer! Wooooooo!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we are I hope you enjoyed that chapter It was the longest yet as I mentioned before. I have so much inspiration gushing out of me for this story. So as long as that keeps up this could go on for quite some time but I will make sure its not overly drawn out.

leave constructive criticism, your usual great reviews that I love.

-chapter-

Sokka ran as fast as he legs could go and as he ran something dawned on him. Zuko had never mention why Azula and him were so close. Zuko only said why Azula never trusted anyone and in the story Zuko and Azula seemed like they hated each other completely. He also said that Azula had almost hurt herself before but he never said how or when.

Sweat dripped off Aang's forehead as he stared into the dark eyes that stared him in the face. Chains dangled off his arms and legs inside his prison cell, it was all over, everything was over. "Checkmate" said Toph with a smile spread across her face 'You lose Twinkle Toes."

Aang groaned and spoke "Toph can't I take these chains off" Toph shook her head and answered "Not till you beat me." Aang frowned "I'm starting to wish Azula didn't choose you to guard me."

Toph laughed before a distant clanging was heard, Toph immediately threw the chess table and took her guard position. A guard walked in and looked around and Toph yelled "What's wrong you don't think I can do my job, are you questioning the Princess's choice for the avatars guard." The guard quickly shook his head and left the room.

Aang sighed and set up the chessboard again and sighed "Your move" Toph smiled and quickly began.

Azula stared at the loving eyes she remembered as a kid and began to shake. It scared her to see Makan again, she tried to get strong and push people away because she didn't want to be hurt again but she was beginning to realise that even the people who truly cared about her weren't safe, Zuko was proof of this.

Makan smiled and spoke "Hello my sweet darling, its been too long" Azula lay on the floor of the dark cave and began to speak before realising how shaky her voice was. She stood up using the cave to help herself up " what are you doing here" she questioned, Makan smiled and spoke "I have been watching you for years and waiting for the perfect moment, now look at you all weak and vulnerable, it's just perfect."

Azula answered saying "I am not vulnerable and besides I won't stay this way, I will get better" Makan smirked and walked over to Azula and knocked her down and began to push his foot as hard as he could on Azula's wound "No you won't" he sneered.

Makan laughed while he squished her wound and Azula began to bite her lip to avoid screaming and she tried to pick up Makan's foot off of her leg. She tried to shoot fire but the pain was unbearable, she began to talk to Makan "I won't give you the pleasure of hearing me scream" everything in Azula's sight began to blur.

Sokka burst into the cave and kicked Makan "Don't touch her" he yelled, Azula watched as Sokka hopelessly tried to beat up Makan, then out of nowhere Sokka landed a punch on Makan directly in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sokka picked Azula up in his arms and ran out of the cave, as they began to head back to the palace Makan ran out of the cave and blasted a giant ball of fire directly at Sokka and Azula. A hooded figure jumped in front of them and redirected it and began to fight off Makan.

Azula and Sokka watched as the hooded figure fought Makan, Sokka put Azula down and was about to join the fight, when Katara showed up and instructed Sokka to immediately take Azula back.

Sokka walked over and kneeled down to pick Azula up, as he looked down Sokka was speechless. Azula was on her knees tears rolling down her face and staring down at the ground, Sokka held out his hand but Azula quickly began shaking her head.

She began to back away and shake her head, Azula yelled "NO MORE" and began to breath blue fire out of her mouth and thrashing her head around. In the midst of her flames, Sokka could clearly see the tears running down her face and hear her yells.

Azula stood up and began to run towards the palace but fell back down and as she tried to get up Sokka kneeled beside her and tried to hug her but Azula threw him off. She stood up, her leg more mangled than before but the pain didn't seem to affect her.

She walked back to the castle and Sokka followed as they entered her room Azula fell on her floor and looked at Sokka. "just leave me alone" she whispered "no, I won't let you be alone" Sokka answered.

Azula then began to scream "DON'T YOU GET IT, I DON'T DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING OR FOR ANYONE TO CARE FOR ME….I JUST DESERVE DEATH...NO THATS TOO GOOD FOR ME I DESERVE SUFFERING" Azula began to sob again and shake.

Sokka knelt down by her "Azula" he spoke but she shook her head again and spoke "i use to wonder why no one loved me and why they all betrayed and hated me, I thought maybe I wasn't good enough. So I tried to get stronger and I made sure I had no weaknesses but people just seemed to hate me more. I was never good enough for my mother or anyone, in the end I see why people hate me, I hurt the only person who ever cared about me and now I know why they hated me because now I hate myself to."

Sokka looked at Azula and spoke "You didn't mean to hurt Zuko and besides its not look you murdered the whole world" Azula stared at Sokka and slapped him and stood up her fists shaking "DON'T YOU GET IT, ZUKO IS MY WHOLE WORLD."

Sokka stood up and spoke "I'm sorry I was trying to.." he sighed and stopped talking, Azula stared at Sokka before speaking "I don't know whether you truly care about me or not but it doesn't matter because I don't deserve anyone anymore" she laughed and spoke again. "I was actually planning on having you kill my father and then I was going to kill you and it would just be me and Zuko."

Katara opened the door and was standing supporting Zuko who was clearly unconscious. Sokka left with her into Zuko's room "What happened" Sokka questioned "That hooded figure who saved you and beat Makan" is all Katara had to say before Sokka understood, Zuko had saved him, no he had saved him and Azula.

Sokka hurried back to Azula's room he had learned not to leave her alone too long, when he entered Makan was standing there with Azula in his arms. Makan looked at Azula and smiled before speaking " You really need better security, although Azula did help me" Azula then turned to Sokka in Makan's arms "No happy ending" she then turned to Makan and spoke "Lets go."

Makan smiled and spoke again to Sokka "If you want Princess to be happy you will let her leave, its what she wants" Sokka then answered "No its what she thinks she deserves." Makan looked deep into Sokka's eyes and laughed and looked at Azula and back to Sokka before speaking "I'm sorry but the princesses love belongs to me, you're too late, she will never love you."

Azula looked shocked at Sokka and spoke "I'm so insignificant, there is just no way he cares" then Makan spoke "Then lets go my princess." As they hopped out of the window Sokka ran towards the window and yelled as loud as he could "I LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SUFFER ALONE."

She looked back when she heard these words and Sokka could clearly see her face. Azula's face had no expression whatsoever, she looked as she did when he first met her but he knew she was locking her feelings away, all over again.

I hope you enjoyed! More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Soooo here we are, getting intense now. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far because I know I am. There will probably be a separate chapter explaining how Azula and Zuko got so close because I have it all thought out but its probably going to take up a whole chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave constructive criticism. Sorry this chapter is so short, I probably could of just put this in the last chapter but oh well ENJOY!

-chapter-

Azula looked up and saw Sokka running towards her and Makan, she was in Makan's arms. She wished that she could feel safe and happy with Makan but she couldn't ever again. They disappeared from Sokka's sight by entering a hidden opening on the beach that led to an underground house.

Makan walked down many steps before they entered the hidden house and went to the bottom floor where the dungeons were. "I have been working on this house since you left me, I made a dungeon just for you" Makan said as he set Azula down on the dirty stone dungeon ground, he clipped chains to her hands and feet and made sure to put lots of metal over them.

"This metal is specially made, I doubled the metal so you can't melt it and you can't attack me with your fire" Makan snickered, he then stood up and shut the cell door and went up the steps and disappeared. Azula bit her lip as tears rolled down her face and she spoke in a soft shaky voice "Please forgive but I won't be home again" these words were directed for Zuko...the one person who would care "I'm all alone" Azula said as she put her hand up to her mouth to try to quiet her crying.

Sokka ran calling out, he wanted to die, he spoke to himself saying "You would think I would of learned not to leave her but this was only for a second." He walked on the beach and noticed footprints leading to a hidden trapdoor, Makan had been careless. He opened the door and entered cautiously "Hello" said a voice behind him, he turned around and then everything went black. Sokka awoke to find himself in chains he was in the cell next to Azula.

"Its a good thing I made extra cells" said Makan laughing. "Idiot why didn't you just have the guards look for me and didn't you hear me i'm fine here, I don't need your help" Azula said but instead of her normal firm voice this was a soft distant voice, Sokka looked into her eyes and they seemed so empty. Makan left the room again and Sokka turned to Azula and spoke "I will get you out of here, I promise" Azula didn't smile she just looked away.

"When will you learn" Azula said so quietly that Sokka had to ask her to repeat what she had said."I don't get you, why can't you just leave me alone" Sokka answered her saying "because I don't think you want to be alone" Azula knew it was true, she didn't want to be alone but she had to be, no one truly cared about her and she had hurt the only one who did, she didn't deserve happiness, she didn't deserve Zuko.

Sokka then spoke with annoyance in his voice "I'm not going to leave you alone, I truly care about you and I'm not afraid that you will ever hurt me, and if you do oh well, I will still love you, there is one thing I wish to know however, you and Zuko how did you get so close." Azula answered saying "I will tell you if you wish to know, although it might be a little sad not to mention how pathetic I was back then."

She would tell him, its not like it mattered how they met... Everything was dead now it didn't matter if he knew how pathetic she was. Azula knew that Sokka wouldn't judge her pathetic past, after all he already knew about Makan but he didn't know everything that Makan had done to her for Azula had not told Zuko of something that happened 2 years after Makan betrayed her.

Well I hope your enjoying this, the next chapter will be a flashback to Azula/Zuko's past. OH and what did Makan do to Azula that she had not told Zuko?


	10. Chapter 10

Time to get into the backstory! Enjoy! oh and I changed the rating to M just to be safe because I mean everyone keeps getting hurt and stuff,

-chapter-

Azula was about to begin her story when Sokka stopped her and asked another question that had been bothering him "Why isn't Makan in jail." "My story will explain….everything" azula said before she began to explain her past.

-Around the time after Makan attacked her-

Azula ran towards the turtle-duck pond and sat down under the tree. She winced as she sat down and noticed her neck was burned. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, Azula quickly buried her face in her knees and began to cry. She was crying from both physical and mental pain that Makan had caused her.

"Azula, AZULA" Zuko called out as he walked across the palace looking for his little sister, he noticed Azula by the pond and ran over "We have to tell the guards about Makan." Azula shook her head and spoke but kept her face hidden "No, its fine" Zuko spoke again "its not ok, he betrayed you and hurt you, thats not acceptable I won't allow him to get away" Zuko began to leave and Azula stuck her hand out and grabbed the end of his sleeve.

"No please let him leave, he..he won't try to come near me again...I know he won't besides i'm tough enough to keep him from hurting me" Azula said as she held on to her brothers sleeve. Zuko sighed and sat down next to Azula "what's wrong" he said noticing his sisters off behavior. "nothing, just I would like to be left alone" replied Azula. Zuko nodded and began to walk off but Azula's grip on his sleeve did not loosen. He picked up his sister and ran with her in his arms to his room and shut the door after setting her on the bed.

"what's wrong" Zuko asked again, Azula looked up and tears were rolling down her eyes "I'm truly pathetic" she muttered. Zuko walked over to his sister and wiped the tears from her eyes "i'm sorry Azula I should of kept a closer eye on Makan, if I had, you wouldn't be hurt" Zuko touched her neck on accident and Azula winced.

"Azula you need to get your neck looked at" Zuko stated "No no it doesn't matter...I deserve pain..just like you said no one is that nice" Azula said quietly. She began to cry a little louder and Zuko hugged her and spoke "You don't deserve pain...no one does." Azula began to fall asleep and then she awoke the next morning in her bed and noticed her neck was wrapped up and Zuko was standing over her holding her arm "You were trying to cut yourself in your sleep" he said. She remembered the dream she had.. Makan was trying to kill her. Zuko spoke shakely "Mothers gone" he ran out of the room and Azula was left by herself..confused. Azula stood there, she had overheard father talking a few weeks ago and told mother about it….Zuko was in danger...she had forgot.

Azula stood up and she fell down on her hands and knees and stared at the ground "Mother...you left for Zuko..you loved Zuko much more than me..and yet I don't want you to be gone,"

She walked out to the turtle-duck pond with food and fed it to the turtle-ducks. Azula felt awful, Makan betrayed her and her mother left her, she was all alone now. Was she not good enough? Did she have some terrible flaw that everyone hated about her? She didn't know, but all she had to do was get rid of her weaknesses and everyone would stay with her.

12 hours later it was dark outside and Azula realised she had fallen asleep under the tree by the turtle-ducks. She yawned and got up and began walking to her room and all she could think about was her mother. Azula hopped on her bed and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't an hour later there was a knock on her door and Zuko came in.

"I'm sorry I left you alone without explaining more" he finished, Azula couldn't say anything she felt it was her fault that their mother was gone. "I'm sorry….i'm so so sorry" Azula said trying not to cry again..no more weaknesses. "Its my fault all of it" Azula said "No its not" Zuko said firmly as he closed his eyes shut and tried to keep from tearing up at the loss of his mother.

Zuko walked over to Azula and hugged her "I'm right here...I won't leave you..we are all we have left" he wouldn't let himself cry he had to be strong for Azula who was silently crying. "I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you" Azula said...someone cared about her and she wouldn't let anything happen.

He spoke to his little sister again "Please forgive me for leaving you alone for all this time...I won't leave you..ever again" Azula threw her arms around him and smiled a sincere smile "Thank you."

-Zuko's banishment-

As Zuko walked to the boat where he would spend his years in banishment, Azula stood in shock staring. She ran to him but made sure no one could see her, then she began talking quickly "There must be another way Zuko, we can figure something out together" Zuko turned to her and said harshly "Trying to find a way out of this would just bring me more dishonor" he pushed his sister away. Tears began to fill Azula's eyes "you promised...you promised you wouldn't leave me"

Zuko turned away and boarded the boat and Iroh followed, Azula stood staring at Zuko. "No, he isn't like normal people he wouldn't betray me" Azula didn't stay to watch the boat leave but turned away and walked down to the beach. "I….I don't know anymore" she said to herself. He had been in such an awful agni kai that she couldn't be mad at him or was it she didn't want to be.

-2 years later at the beach-

"Hey Azula" said a voice Azula knew, she froze afraid to turn around "What do you want" is all Azula could manage to utter out of her mouth. "I want you, my beautiful princess" Makan spoke "You disgust me" Azula retorted "you have nothing else to do, how about you come with me, to my house" he said "why are you so obsessed with becoming royalty" Azula questioned.

"well you see my father died serving your father in the war and and my mother left me after his death I just want to return the favor by making you suffer like I did" Makan snickered. "I don't need you to make me suffer, I have suffered enough" Azula answered firmly.

He kicked Azula down, she fell over "I can beat you and you know that" she said "Oh I know but you wont try and beat me, you are too upset about Zuko" Makan answered "you are truly as thick as I thought, you are right I am upset about Zuko but I will not let you beat me up" Azula said.

Makan sighed and walked over to Azula and ripped her sleeve off and went to kiss her but she punched him in the gut "You disgusting little…" she said "oh trust me if you could read my mind you would kill me" he answered. He kissed her quickly and used the technique that Ty Lee did, Azula had not yet been taught it.

She fell to the ground and he kicked her head and she blacked out. Azula woke up and she was on the ground of a house and the sleeves of her shirt were ripped off and so was the bottom of her shirt. "Hey princess" he said as he kissed her hand, he began to kick her and scratch Azula as she was unable to move.

"feel the pain, I would burn you but thats just too good for you" Makan laughed. "Don't touch me, disgusting" Azula said before flinging herself in a circle and blasting fire out of her legs and jumping up. She took off and ran out of the building she was in and ran towards the castle, she hurt but it didn't matter.

She entered the castle and cleaned up her wounds and looked out the window and sighed she needed Zuko back.

-back to current time-

"There you go" Azula said and Sokka spoke "You never told him about Makan attacking you?" Azula sighed and answered "no I didn't and he did much worse things to me than I told you."

Sokka shivered at the thought and spoke again "How come you were able to forgive Zuko so easily I mean it seems like.." Azula interrupted him "I know what you are thinking, I don't seem like the forgiving type but you don't get it, I have known Zuko my whole life I can…. well I use to be able to read his feelings and thoughts...I know for a fact I can trust him."

"Listen" Azula said sternly "i was never going to stay here with Makan, I just figured if you thought I was with him you would never be able to find me...truthfully I was..going..to find my mother" Sokka looked at Azula stunned. "I know she doesn't love me but she loves Zuko and I wanted to find her for him to make it up to him for everything..i have done."

Sokka spoke "you can't just leave him, you can find your mother together after the war when He is firelord and if you wouldn't mind I would like to help you both...to find her," Azula looked at Sokka and spoke "I suppose...no, you can defeat my father without me, I will find my mother for Zuko."

He sighed and spoke again "We need you and Zuko to help us win this war" Azula shook her head "No before you met me, your plan were to defeat my father with Zuko and the others...you don't need me."

"We need you now, Zuko kept mentioning someone who could help us but he never said who and I think he was talking about you" Sokka said, Azula stared at Sokka and spoke "Tell me what he said specifically."

"Well I would hear him get up in the middle of the night and you would have to ask Katara she is the only one who really talked to him" Sokka answered "We need to get out of here now I want to ask her" Azula insisted.

"Or you could stay awhile" said Makan who had just entered the room, he walked over to Azula and looked at Sokka "She is all mine" he stuck his tongue out at Sokka and went closer to Azula "my darling beauty." "You are such a child" said Azula with disgust in her voice, he kissed Azula and kissed her hand and continued doing this and looking at Sokka "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" yelled Sokka as he rattled his chains trying to get free.

Azula kicked him off, he flew back and clutched his stomach "You shouldn't of done that" Makan sneered and walked over to Azula who spoke "and you shouldn't of done that" and Makan slapped her and kicked her and began stepping hard on her leg wound. Makan stopped and began walking out of the room when a flame blasted from the doorway.

"Zuko" Azula said and then Katara and Zuko entered with guards who arrested Makan and walked out. Katara unlocked their chains and Azula ran over and hugged her brother, he winced "Oh my apologizes brother" Azula said and bowed and grabbed her brothers hand and ran out of the building and towards the castle.

"have your wounds healed" Azula questioned, Zuko nodded and Azula smiled "Good" Zuko spoke "You seem very happy" Azula nodded "I am, you are alright." Zuko noticed that Azula was limping and that her legs was bleeding again "AZULA..you should have told me that your were hurt" Azula smiled "I'm fine."

Zuko tightened his grip on her and spoke "We should have Katara heal you" Azula looked down and nodded and Zuko began to walk over to Katara with Azula but Azula didn't move and spoke again "I was going to find mother." Zuko froze and slowly turned back to Azula and tried to think what to say.

Sokka ran towards them both and waved before realising that Azula and Zuko were staring hard at each other and Zuko looked shock.

Hope you enjoyed! I posted this earlier because the last one was soooo short.


End file.
